Nega Papyrus
Nega Papyrus is an original character created by many people on the Underfell official blog as evil counterpart to Papyrus the skeleton. About him Unlike his kind-hearted counterpart, Nega Papyrus is unforgiving, strong, powerful, doesn't hesitate to kill creatures like himself, murders humans, looks like a relatively normal skeleton who stands at 7' 0" with good posture, he has a crack in one of his eye sockets, which resembles a scar running down his right eye, sharp teeth, and dark red pupils in his eyesockets. Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Nega Papyrus' real name is Helvetica Kabel. He is power hungry, full of himself, overconfident about his intelligence, vengeful, is willing to deceive his own teammates to carry out his plans, and uses his powers to take and do what he wants with no regard for others, since he is cruel, cold, ruthless, and cares little about the well being of kind-hearted and caring people around him because he rarely shows any emotion, is perfectly fine with manipulating and torturing them to get what he wants, and lacks any remorse for his gruesome and merciless actions. The only person he shows any sort of bond with, other than his teammates, is his brother, Bauhaus, but even he isn't safe from Helvetica's wrath, as their relationship is largely founded on and primarily revolves around pain, bickering, and intimidation. Helvetica verbally and physically abuses Bauhaus, however, he claims that he cares deeply for and does love his brother, and is only so hard on him to protect them both, but he doesn't show this, because he wants to toughen Bauhaus up. He has no patience for slacking and even makes Bauhaus call him "boss," as opposed to "bro." He is more mature and villainous than his brother, has a very morbid sense of humor, gives out a chilling laugh, and will kill anyone who gets in his way. Helvetica hates Bauhaus and their teammates, gets aggressive at times, and since he lacks the kindness his rival has, he hates Papyrus because he is a sweet and innocent skeleton who would never fight back or hurt anybody, and is one of the most kindest and most gentle people you could ever come across is so polite and gentle with everybody he meets. He is excessively proud to be a member of the Malevolent Meanies. His teammates are: Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie The Bunny, Nega Sans, Dark Heart, and Green Ice. Helveltica loves causing physical damage to the Benevolent Beanies in battle, and does not hesitate to attempt to kill his kind-hearted counterpart. Helvetica regularly performs terrible acts of crime and mischief, such as kicking over trash cans and staying up past his bedtime, whenever he is defeated in battles with his rival. He wants nothing more than to hypnotize Papyrus and have him be a cowardly male damsel in distress who is wearing a princess dress and screaming like a girl after being kidnapped by him, while he pretends to force his affections on his rival, so Sans would have to rescue him. If Helvetica ever was trying to attempt this routine on Papyrus, the kind skeleton would be more than wiling give in to this request for his rival, and act in this way, since he wouldn't consider it to be out of character, but find it to be the same as when a young child plays dress-up. However, it would make Sans want to punch Helvetica in the face for insulting and humiliating his brother, stab him, crush his skull into powder, chew his face off, and laugh at the remains. True to his nature, he is a skeleton who is obsessed with becoming a god for villains, and a collector of souls and also feeds on them with ravenous hunger and now wants to claim the darkest and most powerful soul in the world, so that he can become an all-powerful super-being version of himself. He falsely claims that he is only pretending yet still acting evil to be noticed and respected, none of this is true however, as he has no desire to redeem himself from his pure evil, villainous, and sadistic ways. Helvetica is the main rival of Papyrus The Skeleton. The gallery of pictures Alanastiums + Malevolent Meanies.png|The Alanastiums meeting the Malevolent Meanies Malevolent Meanies in silly costumes.png|The Malevolent Meanies in their silly costumes Malevolent Meanies 2.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Malevolent Meanies.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Malevolent Meanies by DollieUSA.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by DollieUSA Malevolent Meanies traditional version.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Malevolent Meanies by ILoveFanficCritic2.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by ILoveFanFicCritic Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Antagonists